14 Lipca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07 08:45 Owocowe ludki - Góra Grozy, odc. 7 (Terror Mountain, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:15 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 5 (Blue Water High, series I); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 197 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:35 Chopin2010. pl 11:00 Pora na doktora; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Raj ; magazyn 13:00 Kabaretowa Jedynka 13:25 Don Matteo IV - Drogocenny towar, odc. 17 (Don Matteo IV, Merce Preziosa); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2004) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1486; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:25 Klan - odc. 1837 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 15:55 Klan - odc. 1838 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 16:20 Polska Pięknieje odc. 3; cykl reportaży 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5074 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5074); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5075 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5075); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 17:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21 - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:45 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Bańki mydlane, odc. 8 (Double Bubble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Nouky poznaje smaki, odc. 1 (Nouky decouvre les gouts) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 12 - Honor gminy - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Okruchy życia - Czwarte piętro (Planta 4 (tyt. ang. Fourth Floor)) - txt.str.777 95'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2003) 23:20 Ekstradycja II - odc. 6 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 00:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Smak życia 2 (Russian Dolls (Auberge Espagnole 2)) 123'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Fitness club - odc. 20/26; serial TVP 06:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 06:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dwa światy - Odc 17/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 07:20 MASH - odc. 64/225 (MASH (s. III, B 316)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1974 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 24; serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:40 Aleja gwiazd: Grzegorz Skawiński 11:00 Familiada - odc. 1738; teleturniej 11:30 TELEZAKUPY 12:05 Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Płytkie morza - odc. 4 (Planet Earth (II 4/6)) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:05 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 2/7 - Bursztynowe serce; serial TVP 14:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 104 Co się robi dla miłości (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (The thing we do for love)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 15:05 Królowie magii - 2008 - odc. 2 (The Word Magic Awards - ep. 2); widowisko kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 M jak miłość - odc. 722; serial TVP 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 30; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 407 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Kabaret na lato 20:10 Zatopieni (Submerged(Seagal)) - txt.str.777 92'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005) 21:50 Dr House - odc. 97, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 11 - Joy to the World); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:50 Tancerze - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:50 Kocham Kino - (11:14); czarna komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 01:20 Wieczór artystyczny - Sophie Solomon - koncert (Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur - Łódź 2006) 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Everyday English 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Everyday English 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Teleskop 16:55 Telezakupy 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Teleskop 17:50 Wielkopolskie przedszkole 18:00 Zabytkowe kościoły drewniane 18:15 Opowieści o smakach 18:30 Teleskop 18:50 Wieczór z bajkami 19:00 Lato z kabaretem 19:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport - Wielkopolska 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Raport z Polski; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Pocztówka z nieba; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:28 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:46 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:23 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:44 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:09 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:52 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:03 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:23 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Strażnik Teksasu (165) - serial sensacyjny 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (18) - serial komediowy 09.30 90210 (18) - serial obyczajowy 10.25 Ostry dyżur 13 (62) - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Daleko od noszy 2 (13) - serial komediowy 11.55 Rodzina zastępcza plus (161) - serial komediowy 12.55 Mamuśki (18) - serial komediowy 13.25 I kto tu rządzi (18) - serial komediowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (43) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (167, 168) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (156) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (25) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (45) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (103) - serial komediowy 20.00 Wiosła w dłoń - komedia przygodowa, USA 2004 22.05 Wojak Churchill - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 23.55 Gdy zapada zmrok - thriller, USA/Australia 2003 01.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (13) - serial animowany 08.25 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? (13) - serial animowany 08.50 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.45 Republika małolatów (13) - reality show 10.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.55 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Tajemnice Smallville (1/22) - serial SF 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Doskonały świat - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993 23.35 Oszukane serce - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.00 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.05 Telesklep 03.30 Tajemnice Smallville (1/22) - serial SF 04.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:20 Lalola - odc. 61, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 148, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Zamiana Żon - Witkowscy/Lisowie - odc. 15, Polska 2007 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 63, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 122, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Coolinaria - odc. 12, Polska 2010 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 42, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 149, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Zamiana Żon - Podsumowanie - odc. 16, Polska 2007 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 64, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 117 21:00 Delta Force - dramat sensacyjny, USA, Izrael 1986 23:40 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 9, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 0:20 Adam kontra Miłosz - odc. 7, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 0:50 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 1:50 Zemsta gangstera - dramat sensacyjny, Kanada 1995 3:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O kruku Kraku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Maszyna zmian - Inwazja świąteczna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 28 - Chleb powszedni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Mój pierwszy raz - (13); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Polędwica z rusztu; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 699; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (94); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Benefis - Już 35 lat znamy się tylko z widzenia - benefis Trubadurów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Saga rodów - Ród Belina Brzozowskich ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1055* - Płaszcz; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1476; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Szalom na Szerokiej 2009 koncert finałowy (XIX Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie) cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 55; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 56; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Jego wysokość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Kopciuszek - odc. 28; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rozdroże cafe 112'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Leszek Wosiewicz; wyk.:Robert Olech, Maria Pakulnis, Dominika Markuszewska, Jacek Rozenek, Krzysztof Kolberger, Marcin Bosak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kobuszewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7* - Ostatnie lato; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (5) gość: Maciej Miecznikowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 MotoSzał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 28 - Chleb powszedni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Jego wysokość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Jest jak jest - odc. 12/19* - Fortuna puka do drzwi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Podróże z żartem - Podróże artystyczne (39); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 04:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 18 - Struna; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Dotknięci 115'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Wiesław Saniewski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Ewa Błaszczyk, Ewa Wiśniewska, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Aleksander Bardini, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Marek Frąckowiak, Henryk Niebudek, Marian Opania; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:25 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (4); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Pierwyj kanał 05.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 05.05 Dzień dobry. Kanał telewizyjny 09.00 NEWS 09.20 Malakhov + 10.20 Modny werdykt 11.20 Zakup kontroli 12.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 12.20 Strona. Talk show 13.20 Detektywi. Przygoda. seria 14.00 Inne wiadomości 14.20 Aby zrozumieć. Wybacz 15,00 NEWS 15.20 Chcę się skontaktować z M.Shirvindt 15.50 Obrączka ślubna. Seria 16.50 Sędzia federalny 18.00 WIECZÓR WIECZÓR 18.20 Następny. Detektywie. seria 19.00 Pobraliśmy się! Reality show 20.00 Niech mówią. Talk show z A.Malahov 21.00 CZAS 21.30 Świetna ropa. Seria 22.20 Madame Annie Girardeau. Doc. Film 23.30 ostatnia lekcja. Dramat 01.10 Amerykańska rodzina. Seria 01.40 Pod słońcem Toskanii. Romant. komedia. (w przerwie - AKTUALNOŚCI) 03.50 brzydki. Seria Rossija 1 05.00 Rano Rosja 05.07 Zachód Woroneż 05.35 Zachód Woroneż 06.07 Zachód Woroneż 06.35 Zachód Woroneż 07.07 Zachód Woroneż 07.35 Zachód Woroneż 08.07 Zachód Woroneż 08.35 Zachód Woroneż 09.05 sekret młodości. Karel Gott. Doc. film 10.00 Najważniejsze. Talk show 11.00 NEWS 11.35 NEWS-Voronezh 11.55 Bogaty i ukochany. Seria 12.55 Rajskie jabłka. Życie toczy się dalej. Seria 14.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 14.30 AKTUALNOŚCI-Woroneż 14.50 Tajemnice śledztwa. Detektywie. seria 16.30 Kulagin i partnerzy 17.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 17.15 AKTUALNOŚCI Voronezh 17.35 Dziedziniec. Seria 18.05 Efrosinya. Seria 19.00 Słowo kobiety. Seria 20.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 20.30 AKTUALNOŚCI-Woroneż 20.50 Dobranoc, dzieciaki! 21.00 Zamówiłeś morderstwo. Seria 22.55 Dwa przeciwko Fantomom. De Funes - Koenigson. Doc. film 23.50 "Slavonic Bazaar - 2010". Festiwal 00.55 NEWS + 01.15 Monolog. Dramat 03.20 The Hot Ten 04.25 The Township NTV 05.10 2,5 osoby. Seria 06.00 Rublevka. Na żywo. Seria 07.00 Dziś rano. Poinformuj. kanał 08.30 Lato odpowiedź 09.30 Szczere spowiedź 10.00 DZIŚ 10.25 Zawód - reporter 11.00 Agent specjalnego przeznaczenia. Seria 12.00 Jury próba 13.00 DZIŚ 13.30 Counsel. Detektywie. seria 15.30 Przegląd. Ekstremalny incydent 16.00 DZIŚ 16.30 Ulice połamanych latarni. Seria 18.30 Przegląd. Nadzwyczajny incydent 19.00 DZISIAJ 19.30 Stolica grzechu. Podniecenie. seria 21.30 Głuszec. Detektywie. seria 23.15 DZISIAJ 23.35 Sesja z Kaszpirowskim. Talk show 00.30 Taksówkarz. Seria 01.30 Stalin. Na żywo. Serial 02.25 Umowa z Marsylii. Krim. dramat 04.15 Biuro. Podniecenie. seria Rossija K 06.30 Euronews 10.00 Wiadomości kulturalne 10.20 Harmonogram programu 10.30 Człowiek ze złotym ramieniem. Dramat 12.30 Drzewo życia. Doc. Film 12.40 Powrót Mariusa Petipy. Doc. Film 13.35 Nikolay Vavilov. Seria. Fire 15.00 Geograficzna encyklopedia wideo. Republika Baszkirii 15.30 Wszystko o psach. Whippet 15.35 Mole i jego nowi przyjaciele. Serial animowany 15.40 Nie odchodź ... Muzyka. bajka. 2 s. 16.55 Ulice lemurów. Doc. seria 17.20 Oczywiste jest niewiarygodne z SP Kapitsa. Ulubione 17.50 "Narodziny Wenus." Botticelli. Doc. film 18.00 R.Kapyuson, G.Kapyuson, O.Mayzenberg, J.Bashmet i M.Khlopyev. Koncert w Muzeum Puszkina. Puszkin 18.40 Bremen. Skarbiec wolnego miasta. Doc. film 19.00 z Atlanty. W poszukiwaniu prawdy z A.Gorodnickim 19.30 Wiadomości kulturalne 19.50 Paryż w piosence. Doc. film 20.45 Płaskie niebo. Artysta Vladislav Zubarev. Doc. Film 21.40 Asademia 22.30 Wiek Maupassanta. Historie i opowiadania z XIX wieku. Seria 23.30 Wiadomości kulturalne 23.50 Powrót pancernika. Komedia. 1, 2 sekundy. 01.45 Maria Stewart. Doc. Film 01.50 Informacja o programie 01.55 Ulice lemurów. Doc. seria 02.25 Oczywiste - niewiarygodne z SP Kapitsa. Ulubione 02.50 Harmonogram programu STS 06.00 Wilczy deszcz. Serial animowany 06.55 Smeshariki. Animowany serial 07.00 Przygody Woody'ego i jego przyjaciół. Serial animowany 07.30 Córki tatusia. Seria 08.00 Zabawki. Seria 08.30 Voroniny. Seria 09.00 6 ramek. Humor. szkic pokazu 09.30 Córki tatusia. Seria 10.00 Lecę. Seria 11.00 kadeci kremlowscy. Seria 12.00 córek tatusia. Seria 13.30 Przygody niedźwiedzi Gammy. Serial animowany 14.00 Prawdziwi łowcy duchów. Animowana seria 14.30 Przygody Woody'ego i jego przyjaciół. Animowana seria 15.00 Co nowego, Scooby-Doo? Animowana seria 15.30 Córki tatusia. Seria 16.30 kadeci kremlowscy. Seria 17.30 Galileo. Był naukowo zabawny. magazine 18.30 Dajesz młodość! Komedia. seria 19.00 Córki tatusia. Seria 20,00 Zabawki. Seria 20.30 Voroniny. Seria 21.00 Ranetki. Series 22.00 Substitution-3: zwycięzca dostaje wszystko. Akcja 23.45 6 ramek. Humor. szkic show 00.00 Czat wideo. Konkurs wideo 00.30 Infomaniya 01.00 Reaper. Seria 02.40 Charmed. Seria VIVA Polska 6:00 Parot 6:30 Kocha, nie kocha 7:00 Power Lista 8:00 Kocha, nie kocha 8:30 Zrywacz 8:50 VIVA na plaży 9:00 Streetcharts 10:00 Tip-Top lista 10:45 Parot 10:50 VIVA na plaży 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Zrywacz 11:50 VIVA na plaży 12:00 Parot 12:30 Kocha, nie kocha 12:50 VIVA na plaży 13:00 Hot or Not Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 14:00 O Co Kaman 15:00 In & Out 16:00 10 na 10 17:00 Net Shop 18:00 4 Girls Only 18:50 VIVA na plaży 19:00 Top1 lista 19:50 VIVA na plaży 20:00 Viva Mjuzik Kłiiiz Odcinek: 1 21:00 Club Charts 21:50 VIVA na plaży 22:00 Tip-Top lista - podsumowanie tygodnia 22:50 VIVA na plaży 23:00 Sexi Viva 0:00 Sexi Viva 1:00 Viva Hits Polska 2:00 Kocha, nie kocha 2:30 Całuśnik 3:00 Parot 3:30 Kocha, nie kocha 4:00 Zrywacz 4:30 Parot 5:00 Kocha, nie kocha MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV Kofeina 8:00 Audiomix 9:30 MTV Maxxx Hits 10:00 Paris Hilton kumpela na zabój Odcinek: 6 11:00 Paris Hilton kumpela na zabój Odcinek: 7 12:00 Paris Hilton kumpela na zabój Odcinek: 8 13:00 Paris Hilton kumpela na zabój Odcinek: 9 13:30 Paris Hilton kumpela na zabój Odcinek: 10 14:00 Efekt eks Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 14:30 Next Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 15:00 Szał ciał Odcinek: 13 15:30 Co ty na to, tato? Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 16:00 Date my mom Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 16:30 Next Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 17:00 Króliczki Playboya Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 17:30 Efekt eks Odcinek: 3 18:00 Pimp My Ride Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 18:30 MTV Pudelek Odcinek: 2 19:00 Szał ciał Odcinek: 14 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 20:00 Króliczki Playboya Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 20:30 Mistrzowie podrywu Odcinek: 11 21:00 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 7 21:30 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 7 22:00 Miłość w rytmie rocka Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 23:00 Polowanie na singla Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 2 23:30 Króliczki Playboya bez cenzury Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 0:00 52 Odcinek: 6 0:30 52 Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 1:00 52 Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 1:30 World Stage 2:00 Don't kill the Music Animal Planet 6:00 Dom dla szympansa Sezon: 2 6:30 Gdy zapada zmrok 7:00 Potężne płazy 8:00 Diugoń i Din 9:00 Kocim okiem 9:30 Kocim okiem 10:00 Słonica Echo z Amboseli Odcinek: 9 10:30 Dzikie życie w Shamwari Odcinek: 9 11:00 Rekordy zwierząt Sezon: 4 12:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia Sezon: 3 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie 13:30 Walka o przetrwanie 14:00 Dom dla szympansa Sezon: 2 14:30 Gdy zapada zmrok 15:00 W świecie orek 16:00 Ataki rekinów 17:00 Przewodnik po rasach psów Sezon: 2 17:30 Przewodnik po rasach psów Sezon: 2 18:00 Słonica Echo z Amboseli Odcinek: 10 18:30 Dzikie życie w Shamwari Odcinek: 10 19:00 Niezwykły świat pingwinów Odcinek: 1 20:00 Austin Stevens: Oko w oko z drapieżnikiem 21:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 21:30 Człowiek w roli ofiary 22:30 Policja dla zwierząt w RPA Odcinek: 4 23:30 Kroniki kryminalne Odcinek: 10 0:00 Strażnicy zwierząt w Szkocji Odcinek: 10 0:30 Walka o przetrwanie 1:00 Walka o przetrwanie 1:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania 2:00 W świecie orek 3:00 Ataki rekinów 3:50 Człowiek w roli ofiary 4:40 Policja dla zwierząt w RPA Odcinek: 4 5:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom Odcinek: 30 Sezon: 7 Discovery Channel 6:00 Producenci motocykli 7:00 poTURBOwani 8:00 Jak to jest robione Odcinek: 8 8:30 Naoczny świadek Odcinek: 3 9:00 Brudna robota 10:00 Amerykański chopper 11:00 Szalone pojazdy bliźniaków 12:00 Szkoła przetrwania 13:00 Piąty bieg Odcinek: 7 13:30 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 54 14:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 8 14:30 Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 2 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 3 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 16:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 17:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 45 17:30 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 46 18:00 Pogromcy nudy 19:00 Szkoła przetrwania 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? Odcinek: 10 21:00 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 45 21:30 Szkoła przetrwania 22:30 Poławiacze homarów 23:30 Przeżyć katastrofę 0:30 Broń doskonała 1:30 Sekundy grozy Odcinek: 45 2:00 Szkoła przetrwania 3:00 Pogromcy nudy 3:50 Szkoła przetrwania 4:40 Poławiacze homarów 5:30 Fani czterech kółek Odcinek: 2 BBC World News 03.00 BBC World News, Weather 03.30 Asia Business Report 03.45 Asia Today 04.00 BBC World News, Weather 04.30 Asia Business Report 04.45 Asia Today 05.00 BBC World News, Weather 05.30 HARDtalk 06.00 BBC World News, Weather 06.30 World Business Report 06.45 BBC World News, Weather 07.00 BBC World News, Weather 07.30 World Business Report 07.45 BBC World News, Weather 08.00 BBC World News, Weather 08.30 World Business Report 08.45 Sport Today 09.00 BBC World News, Weather 09.30 World Business Report 09.45 Sport Today 10.00 BBC World News, Weather 10.30 Straight Conversation 11.00 BBC World News, Weather 11.30 World Business Report 11.45 Sport Today 12.00 BBC World News, Weather 12.30 World Business Report 12.45 Sport Today 13.00 GMT with George Alagiah 14.00 BBC World News, Weather 14.30 World Business Report 14.45 Sport Today 15.00 Impact Asia with Mishal Husain 16.30 World Business Report 16.45 Sport Today 17.00 BBC World News, Weather 17.30 HARDtalk 18.00 The Hub with Nik Gowing 19.30 World Business Report 19.45 Sport Today 20.00 World News Today with Zeinab Badawi 21.00 BBC World News, Weather 21.30 World Business Report 21.45 Sport Today 22.00 BBC World News, Weather 22.30 HARDtalk 23.00 Business Edition with Tanya Beckett 23.45 Sport Today 00.00 BBC World News, Weather 00.30 Asia Business Report 00.45 Asia Today 01.00 BBC World News America 02.00 BBC World News, Weather 02.30 Asia Business Report 02.45 Asia Today Rossija 2 05.00 Moja planeta 05.55 Piłka nożna Rosji 07.00 AKTUALNOŚCI Sport 07.15 Lekkoatletyka. Mistrzostwa Rosji 09.00 NEWS-Sport 09.15 Lekkoatletyka. Mistrzostwa Rosji 10.10 Sekcja szybkostrzelna 10.40 Strzelanie do plakatów. Mistrzostwa Europy 11.45 Wędkowanie z Radzishevsky 12.00 Vesti.ru 12.10 NEWS-Sport 12.20 Boks. F. Chudinow (Rosja) - M.Lyubarsky (Ukraina) 13.25 Piłka nożna kobiet. Mistrzostwa Świata wśród dziewcząt do lat 20. Anglia - Nigeria 15.25 Soccer Rosja 16.25 Najlepszym celem RPA 2010 16.45 BBC News 16.55 Zachodnim Sport 17.15 Athletics. Mistrzostwa Rosji 20.00 Pod osłoną. Krim. thriller 22.00 Vesti.ru 22.15 NOWOŚCI-Sport 22.30 Moja planeta 00.35 NEWS-Sport 00.45 Boks. D.Chudinov (Rosja) - E.Hanter (USA) 01.50 Strzelanie do plakatów. Mistrzostwa Europy 02.55 Piłka nożna kobiet. Mistrzostwa Świata wśród dziewcząt do lat 20. Anglia - Nigeria Rossija 24 05.00 AKTUALNOŚCI teraz 05.10 NOWOŚCI Ekonomia 05.15 NEWS region 05.30 AKTUALNOŚCI, krótko o głównym 05.33 AKTUALNOŚCI 05.38 AKTUALNOŚCI 05.40 AKTUALNOŚCI Dzisiaj region 06.00 AKTUALNOŚCI Dzisiaj 06.10 NOWOŚCI Gospodarka 06.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 06.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 06.33 NEWS. Wywiad 06.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 06.40 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 07.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 07.10 Ekonomia 07.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 07.30 AKTUALNOŚCI agro (region) - Woroneż 07.40 AKTUALNOŚCI część obowiązków - Voronezh 07.45 wywiad NEWS - Voronezh 08.00 NEWS. Czas na 08.10 Ekonomia 08.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 08.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 08.33 NEWS. Wywiad 08.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 08.40 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 09.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 09.10 Ekonomia 09.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Lokalizacja 09.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 09.33 NEWS. Wywiad 09.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 09.40 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 10.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 10.10 NEWS. Ekonomia 10.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 10.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 10.33 NEWS. Wywiady 10.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 10.40 Teraz. Region 11.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 11.10. Ekonomia 11.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 11.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 11.33 NEWS. Wywiady 11.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 11.40 Teraz. Region 12.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 12.10 Ekonomia 12.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 12.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównym 12.33 AKTUALNOŚCI. Wywiady 12.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 12.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 12.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 13.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 13.10 Ekonomia 13.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 13.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 13.33 NEWS. Wywiady 13.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 13.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 13.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 14.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 14.10 NEWS. Ekonomia 14.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 14.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównych 14.33 NEWS. Wywiady 14.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 14.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 14.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 15.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 15.10 Ekonomia 15.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Lokalizacja 15.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównych 15.33 NEWS. Wywiady 15.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 15.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 15.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 16.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 16.10 Ekonomia 16.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 16.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 16.33 NEWS. Wywiady 16.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 16.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 16.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 17.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 17.10 Ekonomia 17.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 17.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównych 17.33 NEWS. Wywiad 17.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 17.40 Teraz. Region 17.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 18.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 18.10 Ekonomia 18.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 18.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 18.33 AKTUALNOŚCI. Wywiad 18.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 18.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 18.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 19.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 19.10 Ekonomia 19.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 19.30 prawo NEWS - Eagle 19.38 Aktualności Samochody - Woroneż 19.43 duty NEWS z Woroneż - 19.48 NEWS Woroneż - 20.00 NEWS. Teraz jest 20.10 Ekonomia 20.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 20.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 20.33 NEWS. Wywiad 20.38 NOWOŚCI. Sporty 20.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 20.52 NOWOŚCI. Kultura 21.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz 21.10 AKTUALNOŚCI. Ekonomia 21.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 21.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 21.33 NEWS. Wywiad 21.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 21.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 21.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 22.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 22.10 Ekonomia 22.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 22.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 22.33 WIADOMOŚCI. Wywiad 22.38 WIADOMOŚCI. Sporty 22.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 22.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 23.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jesteśmy teraz 23.10 Ekonomia 23.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 23.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 23.33 NEWS. Wywiad 23.38 WIADOMOŚCI. Sport 23.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 23.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 00.00 NOWOŚCI. Teraz jest 00.10 Ekonomia 00.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 00.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 00.33 NEWS. Wywiad 00.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 00.40 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 00.52 NOWOŚCI. Kultura 01.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 01.10 NEWS. Ekonomia 01.15 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 01.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 01.33 NEWS. Wywiad 01.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 01.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 01.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura 02.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Jest 02.10 NEWS. Ekonomia 02.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 02.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównym 02.33 NEWS. Wywiad 02.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sporty 02.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Lokalizacja 02.52 NOWOŚCI. Kultura 03.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 03.10 Ekonomia 03.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 03.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 03.33 NEWS. Wywiad 03.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 03.40 NOWOŚCI. Teraz. Region 03.52 NOWOŚCI. Kultura 04.00 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz jest 04.10 Ekonomia 04.15 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 04.30 AKTUALNOŚCI. Krótko o głównej 04.33 NEWS. Wywiad 04.38 AKTUALNOŚCI. Sport 04.40 AKTUALNOŚCI. Teraz. Region 04.52 AKTUALNOŚCI. Kultura Piatyj kanał 06.00 Drapieżniki planety. Doc. seria. Niedźwiedź polarny 07.00 Wojna i pokój. Doc. seria. Wersja 08.00 TERAZ 08.20 Rozgrywka na długim boku. Detektyw 10.15 The Real World 11.00 TERAZ 11.20 Podwodna odyseja zespołu Cousteau. Doc. seria 12.20 Drapieżniki planety. Doc. seria. Niedźwiedź polarny 13.30 Nieznana Afryka. Doc. pokazać 14.00 Zaginiony Księga Nostradamusa. Doc. film. 2 s. 15.00 TERAZ 15.20 Świat przyszłości. Doc. seria 16.00 alarm Pskov. Marzenia o zaginionym mieście. Doc. film 17.00 Open studio 18.00 Program zajęć z S. Sorokina 19.00 TERAZ 19.30 Real world 20.00 Ostatnia walka 300 Spartan. Doc. film. 1 sek. 21.00 Wolność myśli. Talk show 22.00 TERAZ 22.30 Zakochać się w oblubienicy swojego brata. Romant. Komedia 00.30 Noc na piątej 00.55 Aktorka z serią aktorów. Muz. komedia 02.55 Najbardziej, najbardziej, najbardziej ... Doc. Seria 03.50 Czy to realne? Doc. seria. Jack the Ripper 04.50 Ghosts of the Black Sea. Doc. film National Geographic Channel 6:00 Eksperci od katastrof 7:00 Kalahari 8:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 9:00 Megakonstrukcje 10:00 Tajemnice najtrudniejszych napraw 11:00 Mega-miasta 12:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć? 12:30 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy 13:00 Gepardy 14:00 Megakonstrukcje 15:00 Tajemnice najtrudniejszych napraw 16:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania 17:00 Szkodniki z piekła rodem 18:00 Życie po tsunami 19:00 Zaklinacz psów 20:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć? 20:30 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy 21:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć? 22:00 Konwój: bitwa o Atlantyk 23:00 Tabu 0:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć? 1:00 Konwój: bitwa o Atlantyk 2:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć? 2:30 Przewodnik po świecie dla smakoszy 3:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć? 4:00 Konwój: bitwa o Atlantyk 5:00 Czysta nauka Euronews 03.00 nowości i analizy, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, sport, pogoda, 04.00 Wiadomości i analiza przestrzeń, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, sport, pogoda 04.30 wiadomości i analizy, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, sport, pogoda 06.00 aktualności, recenzje prasowe biznes, Europa, sport, pogoda 06.30 aktualności, recenzje prasowe biznesu, FAQ, Europa, sport, pogoda 07.00 aktualności, recenzje prasowe biznes, high-tech, Europa, sport, pogoda 07.30 aktualności, recenzje prasowe biznes, Europa, sport, pogoda 08.00 aktualności, biznes, Przegląd prasy, high-tech, Europa, sport, pogoda 08.30 aktualności, recenzje prasowe biznes, Europa, sport, pogoda 09.00 news, przestrzeń biznesu, przegląd prasy, high-tech, Europa, sport, pogoda 09.30 aktualności, przegląd biznesu prasa, Europa, sport, pogoda 10.00 Aktualności, biznes, przegląd prasy, hi-tech, Europa, sport, pogoda 10.30 Aktualności, biznes, przegląd prasy, Europa, sport, Europejczycy, bez komentarzy, pogoda 12.00 Wiadomości, sport, parlament, bez komentarza, pogoda 12.30 Wiadomości, sport, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, bez komentarza, pogoda 13.00 sport, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, sprawozdanie dotyczące danej kwestii, bez komentarza, pogoda 13.30 sport, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, bez komentarze, pogoda 14.00 aktualności, biznes, miejsca, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, bez komentarza, pogoda 14.30 aktualności, biznes, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, bez komentarza, pogoda 15.00 Wiadomości Europejczycy, przestrzeń, bez komentarza, pogoda 15.30 Aktualności , biznes, Europejczycy, bez komentarza, pogoda 16.00 Wiadomości, biznes, parlament, bez komentarza, pogoda 16.30 Aktualności, biznes, Rendez-vous, Le Mage, bez komentarzy , pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości, biznes, przestrzeń kosmiczna, Rendez-vous, Le Mage, sport, bez komentarza, pogoda 18.30 Wiadomości, Biznes, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, bez komentarza, pogoda 19.00 wiadomości i analizy, lot, biznes, Europa, sport, pogoda 19.30 Wiadomości & Analizy, Biznes, Europa, sport, pogoda 20.30 wiadomości i analizy, Europejczycy, sport pogoda 21.00 Wiadomości i analiza, biznes, Europa, sport, pogoda 21.30 wiadomości i analizy, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, sport, pogoda 22.00 Wiadomości i analiza, biznes, Europa, sport, pogoda 00.00 wiadomości i analizy, przestrzeń, biznes, Europa, sport, pogoda 00.30 Wiadomości i analiza, biznes, Europa, sport, pogoda 01.00 wiadomości i analizy, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, sport, pogoda 01.30 wiadomości i analizy, Europejczycy, Port, pogoda 02.00 wiadomości i analizy, Rendez-vous, Le Mag, sport, pogoda Cartoon Network 6:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 6:25 Tom i Jerry 6:35 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 7:00 Tajemniczy Sobotowie 7:25 Tajemniczy Sobotowie 7:50 Bakugan: Młodzi wojownicy 8:15 Bakugan: Młodzi wojownicy 8:40 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:30 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 9:55 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka 10:20 Chowder 10:45 Chowder 11:10 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 11:35 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 12:00 Ben 10: Obca potęga 12:25 Ben 10: Obca potęga 12:50 Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni 13:15 Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni 13:40 Hero 108 13:55 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:45 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:10 Edek Debeściak 15:35 Robotboy 16:00 Johnny Test 16:25 Bakugan Młodzi Wojownicy: Nowa Vestroja 16:50 Hero 108 17:15 Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni 17:40 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 18:05 Tom i Jerry 18:10 Ben 10: Obca potęga 18:35 Chowder 19:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów Sezon: 2 19:25 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:50 Tajemniczy Sobotowie 20:15 Młodzi tytani 20:40 Bliźniaki Cramp 21:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy 21:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:50 Chop Socky Chooks: kung fu kurczaki 22:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 22:40 Krowa i kurczak 23:05 Jam łasica 23:30 Atomówki 23:55 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 0:20 Bliźniaki Cramp 0:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 1:10 Krowa i kurczak 1:35 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 2:00 Zło w potrawce 2:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 2:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy 3:00 Atomówki 3:35 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 4:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy 4:50 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 5:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 5:40 Atomówki CNN 03.00 Sala posiedzeń nadzwyczajnych 04.00 Anderson Cooper 360 05.00 World Report 05.30 wewnątrz Africa 06.00 World Report 06.30 Za kulisami 07.00 World Report 08.30 Business traveller 09.00 raport światowej 09.30 World Business Today 10.00 World Reporting 10.30 Afryka wewnątrz 11.00 KING 12.00 Światowy Raport 12.30 W świecie sportu 13:00 World Report 14.30 Mówi Asia 15.00 World Business Dzisiaj 16.00 Międzynarodowa Sekcja 17.00 Podsumowanie 17.30 W świecie sportu 18.00 Prism 18.30 Business Traveller 19.00 Międzynarodowa Sekcja 20.00 firm - poszukiwanie 20.45 African Market 21.00 Pierwszy w świecie 22.00 przynosząc światu Becky Anderson 23.00 Za kulisami 23.30 w świecie sportu 00.00 Światowy raport 02.00 dzisiejszym świecie biznesu 02.30 w świecie sportu Bloomberg 03.00 Aktualności Bloomberg. Azja 04.00 Azja: Poufne z Bernie Lo 05.00 Bloomberg. Szybka 06.00 globalnych połączeniach 07.00 Etpu Start-W górę 08.00 Odliczanie 10.00 Pulse Andrea Ketervud 12.00 śledząc z Deirdre Bolton i Erik Shattskerom 14.00 w pętli z Betty Liu 16.00 inbusiness z Margaret Brennan 18.00 Bloomberg News 20.00 On Air Charlie Rose 21.00 Cwaniak z Carol Massar i Matt Miller 23.00 Na antenie Charlie Rose 00.00 Bloomberg. Rewind 01.00 Wiadomości Bloomberg. Azja Nat Geo Wild 6:00 Królowa hien 7:00 Stado: Lwy 8:00 Alcatraz dla niedźwiedzi polarnych 9:00 Raje na Ziemi 10:00 Ucieczka tygrysa z zoo 11:00 Afryka: Na straży dzikiej przyrody 12:00 Ostatnia lwica 13:00 Afryka: Na straży dzikiej przyrody 14:00 Ben Mee i jego zoo Odcinek: 5 14:30 Ben Mee i jego zoo Odcinek: 6 15:00 Brutalne ataki zwierząt 16:00 Ucieczka tygrysa z zoo 17:00 Małpi gang 17:30 Małpi gang 18:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii 19:00 Inspektorzy ds. zwierząt Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 19:30 Inspektorzy ds. zwierząt Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 20:00 Stado z bagien 21:00 Tajemniczy goryl 22:00 Szympansy: Prawie ludzie 23:00 Jadowite wyprawy 0:00 Tajemniczy goryl 1:00 Szympansy: Prawie ludzie 2:00 Stado z bagien 3:00 Jadowite wyprawy 4:00 Tajemniczy goryl 5:00 Szkoła przetrwania w świecie zwierząt TV5Monde 03.00 Doc. film 04.00 Magazyn "TV5 Monde" 04.30 Kroniki wyższych sfer 05.00 W powietrzu 06.00 Magazyn "TV5 Monde" 06.30 Telematin 08.00 Magazyn „Radio Canada” 08.30 Podkoty 08.35 Pirate rodzina 09.00 Rantaplan 09.05 Prof. Gamberzh 09.10 Under 09.35 Birthstones 10.00 Flash 10.05 Wybrzeże 10.30 Życie jest piękne. Serial 11.00 Guys. Serial 11.30 Nie ma dokąd iść 12.00 Flash 12.05 Al 'dente 12.30 Afganistan: między nadzieją a strachem. Doc. film 13.30 "Belgia" - magazyn RTBF 14.05 Nie warto zabierać ludzi na głupców. Krim. komedia 15.45 Pożegnalny prezent. Krótki metr. cienki. film 16.00 Magazyn "TV5 Monde" 16.25 Pytania do mistrza 17.00 Punkt 18.00 Magazyn "TV5 Monde" 18.20 Gość 18.30 Eko-czasopismo 18.35 David Nolan. Fantastycznie. Seria 20.30 Magazyn "France 2" 21.00 Nie spałem 23.00 Magazyn "TV5 Monde" 23.10 "Szwajcaria" - Urzędowy TSR 23.35 Magazine "TV5 Monde Afryki" 23.55 B lot z Air Force 01.30 życiu osobistym życiu publicznym 02.30 Magazine „TV5 Monde " 02.55 Życie osobiste, życie publiczne